Ai confiance en moi
by au pays des Brigitte
Summary: Bella a perdu ses parents, elle doit donc aller vivre chez son parrain et sa marraine, une personne va lui redonner le sourire. Voici un OS sur Bella et Edward.


Salut les filles, cela m'a pris du temps mais voilà un petit OS tout droit sortit de mon imagination. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Je suis désolé si il y a beaucoup de fautes, l'orthographe n'est pas mon ami.

**Ai confiance en moi**

Depuis environs trois semaines j'étais chez mon parrain et ma marraine que je ne connaissais que très peu, mes parents et eux c'étaient disputés et avaient arrêté de se parler depuis. Je vais peut être vous expliquer pourquoi je suis ici dans cette famille que je n'avais vue que quand j'étais petite et dans cette ville que je ne connaissais pas.

Je m'appelle Isabella, Bella pour mes amis proches et ma famille, je venais d'avoir 17ans le jour où mes parents sont morts d'un accident de voiture. On était partit un week-end au bord de la plage pour fêter mon anniversaire, tout c'était très bien passé jusqu'au moment du retour, où nous avons croiser la route d'un chauffeur ivre, il y avait eu une grande collision entre nos 2 voitures, c'est ce que l'on m'a raconté car je me souviens pas du jour de l'accident. Je m'étais réveillée quelques jours plus tard dans une chambre d'hôpital, avec une femme qui veillait sur mon chevet. Quand j'avais ouvert les yeux, elle s'était présentée comme étant ma marraine, Esmé Cullen. Elle m'expliqua tout, que mes parents étaient morts que j'étais la seule à avoir survécu avec le chauffeur ivre qui soit disant passant avait été attrapé et que son procès allait avoir lieu dans quelques jours mais que je ne pourrais pas y assister à cause de l'accident et de mes blessures. Elles fut très gentille avec moi et essaya de me réconforter du mieux qu'elle put mais cela ne suffisait pas. J'ai du mettre tout le temps de mon séjour a l'hôpital pour pouvoir arrêter de pleurer.

Cela faisait donc maintenant trois semaines que je vivais dans cette maison, le procès avait eu lieu et le coupable fut condamné à 10 ans de prison, la maison de mes parents m'avait été léguer ainsi que toute leurs richesses, c'est à dire l'argent de leur compte en banque, qui serait destiné à mes études. J'avais rencontré Carlisle quelques fois dans ma chambre d'hôpital quand il venait me rendre visite, ainsi que leur fils quand j'avais commencé à emménager chez eux. Edward devait avoir 18 ans, il était quelque peu bizarre, il parlait très peu en présence de ses parents et avec moi, il parlait encore moins. Je savais qu'il sortait beaucoup et qu'il rentrait souvent tard parce que je dormais très peu et que sa chambre était juste à coté de la mienne.

J'aurais du reprendre le lycée hier mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable alors Carlisle et Esmé avaient retarder ma rentrée d'une semaine. Ils étaient vraiment gentils avec moi, ils me parlaient souvent de mes parents et qu'ils regrettaient de s'être disputés avec eux. Pendant cette semaine je devais me retrouver seule dans cette immense maison car ils devaient reprendre le travail, Carlisle devait retournée à l'hôpital et Esmé tenait une petite boutique avec une jeune femme du nom d'Alice. Elle serait bien restée à la maison avec moi mais elle devait recevoir des livraisons de vêtements et Alice ne pouvait pas gérer toute seule. En plus de cela même si il ne me parlait pas, Edward devait aller au lycée lui aussi.

C'est donc le mardi matin que je me réveillais seule dans cette villa. Esmé m'avait expliqué tout ce qui pourrais me servir et que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais dans la maison du moment que je ne faisais pas n'importe quoi. Je me levais de mon lit, dans ma nouvelle chambre qui était immense. Et je me dirigeais en bas vers la cuisine pour pouvoir petit déjeuner. Esmé m'avait préparé des pancakes, et ils étaient délicieux recouvert de sirop d'érable que j'eu du mal a trouvé dans cette immense cuisine. Apres avoir petit déjeuner je mis tout dans le lave vaisselle et allais à l'étage pour faire ma toilette dans ma salle de bain personnelle. Mais avant je passais par mon dressing qui avait était remplis pendant le week-end où Esmé m'avait trainé de force pour aller acheter des vêtements. Mon dressing était donc plein, on avait en plus fait rapporter quelques que vêtements de mon ancienne maison qui était pour le moment inhabité, ainsi que des effets personnels. Je choisis des vêtements confortables pour la journée, c'est à dire, un jogging et un teeshirt. J'allais ensuite dans ma salle de bain et pris ma douche, j'avais encore quelques séquelles de l'accident notamment des cicatrices de ça et là sur mon corps mais cela commençait à s'estomper. Apres avoir finis de me préparer et de m'être poser sur le lit je me demandais ce que je pourrais faire :

-Mais qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire ? Dis-je en me parlant à moi-même.

Je restais ainsi quelques minutes et me décidais enfin de sortir de ma chambre pour aller visiter la maison que je n'avais pas vue dans son entière totalité car j'étais très peu sortit de ma chambre depuis que j'étais là car j'étais encore fatiguée, je sortais pour aller manger et pour aller dans le salon regarder la télé. Je me décidais à visiter tout le premier étage, là où se situait ma chambre, pour commencer : il était composé de la chambre de Carlisle et Esmée, ainsi que de la chambre de Edward et de quelques chambres d'amis. J'allais donc au rez-de-chaussée pour finir ma visite. Et je partis vers les pièces que je ne connaissais pas, je vis d'abord le bureau de Carlisle où un des pans de mur était une immense baie vitrée ce qui amenait beaucoup de lumière dans la pièce, cette pièce était composé d'un grand bureau avec à côté une bibliothèque avec des livres sur la médecine, et de l'autre coté une partie auscultation, qui je pense ne servait pas beaucoup. Je sortis donc de cette pièce pour continuer ma visite, je m'avançais donc dans le couloir qui était remplis d'œuvre aussi bien des tableaux que des statues. On se serait cru dans un petit musée. Je continuais de marcher dans le couloir quand j'aperçu une porte sur ma gauche, je l'ouvris et entrais à l'intérieur. Et là ce fut la plus belle découverte de toute ma vie, j'avais en face de moi la plus grande bibliothèque que je n'avais jamais vue, il y avait trois pans entier d'étagères qui était remplis de livres, c'était immense, on pouvait voir que les livres étaient datés d'époques différentes. Ils étaient classés par auteur. Au milieu de la bibliothèque, il y avait des canapés, des fauteuils et même un bureau, le tout avec une baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Je décidais donc de rester ici et de parcourir les étagères pour voir ce par quoi j'allais commencer. Je trouvais une veille version de « orgueil et préjugés », je me dirigeais donc vers un des fauteuils moelleux et me mis à lire toute la journée. Je ne vis pas le temps passé et quand je me décidais d'arrêter de lire, le soleil s'était couché et Carlisle et Esmée ne devaient pas tarder à rentrer. Ma supposition s'avéra juste car quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir rangé le livre, j'entendis la porte se fermer et Esmée qui m'appela. J'allais donc la voir.

-Bonsoir Esmée !

-Bonsoir Bella, comment a été ta journée ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Bien j'ai pu visiter la maison et j'ai découvert la bibliothèque, j'ai donc lu toute la journée et j'ai pas vu le temps passée. Et toi, comment a été ta journée de travail ?

-Bien aussi merci, j'ai pu recevoir la livraison que j'attendais et avec Alice nous avons tout rangé, ce qui nous a prit du temps, heureusement que je suis revenue travailler aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas comment elle aurait fait la pauvre ?! Il faudrait que tu l'as rencontre un jour, je suis sur que tu t'entendrais très bien avec elle, elle n'a que quelques années de plus que toi. Me dit-elle. Mais tu es sur que tout c'est bien passé ? Je sais que c'est dur en ce moment, tu vas bientôt reprendre l'école cela va t'occuper, ça va te faire du bien.

-Oui, je pense que ça m'a fais du bien de rester un peu seule, même si j'ai lu toute la journée, ca me permet de réfléchir à ce que ma vie va devenir.

Depuis le début de notre conversation, on s'était dirigée vers le salon pour pouvoir parler tranquillement, quand Esmée reçu un SMS, elle m'indiqua que c'était Edward et qu'il ne rentrerait que très tard ce soir et qu'il ne fallait pas l'attendre. Quand elle lui répondit, Carlisle rentra à la maison, il se dirigea d'abord vers Esmée pour l'embrasser et ensuite vers moi, il me demanda comment c'était passé ma journée, et partit poser ses affaires dans le vestibule. Apres ça tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations, Esmée dans la cuisine pour préparer le diner, Carlisle dans son bureau pour revoir certains dossiers, et moi j'allais proposer mon aide à Esmée car je n'avais rien à faire et j'avais besoin de m'occuper, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers et me demanda de couper les légumes.

Apres avoir fini de tout préparer, on s'attabla a table pour manger et Carlisle et Esmée me posèrent des questions sur mes gouts, j'étais très embarrassée d'avoir attend d'attention, et après avoir répondu à quelques questions, je redirigeais la conversation sur eux et leurs vie avant que j'arrive :

-Oh, tu sais, elle n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis que tu es arrivée, notre vie a toujours été très calme, me répondu Carlisle.

-Oui c'est vrai, Edward n'est pas un enfant perturbateur, alors la vie ici est régulière.

-Sauf avec ce qui c'est passé, il y a un an.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un an ? Demandais-je.

Esmée et Carlisle étaient gênés, je voyais bien qu'ils se posaient la question de me le révéler maintenant ou pas.

-Bella, il y a un an, Edward avait une copine tout se passait bien entre eux, ça faisait quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, Edward était déjà fou amoureux de cette jeune fille, mais un jour il découvrit qu'elle le trompait avec un jeune homme d'un autre lycée. Il a donc, bien entendu, rompu avec elle, mais après cela il était vraiment triste, et il s'est donc replié sur lui même, et qu'il ne parle plus beaucoup à part à ses amis, m'expliqua Esmée.

-C'est donc pour ça qu'il ne me parle pas ?!

-Oui me dit Carlisle, mais aussi parce que cette même fille est revenue, il y a un mois, vers lui pour lui demandé pardon. Il est un peu sur ces gardes avec les filles en ce moment.

La conversation sur Edward s'arrêta là. Et la conversation reprit sur des futilités.

Apres le repas, je partis dans ma chambre car j'étais très fatigué et que j'avais encore besoin de me reposer. Je n'entendis pas Edward rentrer dans sa chambre cette nuit là.

Le lendemain comme tout les autres jours de la semaine se passa de la même façon, je me levais le matin, tout le monde était partit, je prenais mon petit déjeuner et ensuite je remontais dans ma chambre pour pouvoir m'habiller. Puis j'allais dans la bibliothèque pour choisir un livre à lire et je lisais tout le reste de la journée. Aujourd'hui on était le vendredi, c'était bientôt le week-end et j'allais pouvoir le passer en compagnie de Esmée et Carlisle, j'avais fait mon petit rituel du matin et je m'étais enfermé dans la bibliothèque pour pouvoir lire, avec mon déjeuner froid du midi, que Esmée avait préparé, pour ne pas ressortir de la pièce et perdre du temps à lire. Ce n'est que vers 15h30 que je sortis de la salle pour pouvoir gouter, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, quand j'entendis du bruit dans cette même pièce. Je traversais le couloir délicatement pour ne pas faire du bruit et que l'on ne m'entende pas et jetais un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la cuisine. Mon cœur rata un battement, c'était Edward, je ne m'attendais pas à lui.

-Heu salut Edward.

-Oh tu m'as fait peur, me dit il en sursautant, salut Bella.

-Pourquoi tu es ici si tôt ? Lui demandais-je.

-Mon professeur de sport n'est pas là aujourd'hui, je suis donc rentrer.

-Ah ok, je venais juste prendre quelque chose pour le gouter, je retourne dans la bibliothèque.

Apres avoir pris de quoi gouter, je retournais dans la bibliothèque pour pouvoir finir mon livre. Tout ce passait bien, quand j'entendis quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce.

-Cela ne te dérange pas si je reste ? Me demanda-t-il tout timide.

-Non tu es ici chez toi. Lui dit-je alors qu'il s'installait sur la chaise du bureau.

-Je sais que je ne n'ai pas été très aimable avec toi depuis que tu es arrivée alors je voulais corriger cela.

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui suis venu chez vous à l'improviste, tu as peux être l'impression que je m'impose dans ta vie, auquel cas je suis vraiment désolé, ce n'est pas voulu.

-Non ce n'est pas le cas, si je suis comme ça ce n'est pas a cause de toi.

-Je sais tes parents m'ont raconté ce qui c'était passé, lui dis-je, gênée.

-Oh, tu dois me trouver ridicule alors…

-Non, je trouve ca horrible de jouer avec les sentiments des autres comme cela, surtout que tu as l'air gentil, intelligent…

-Merci Bella, ca fait du bien de parler avec toi. Après cette histoire, j'étais vraiment triste de m'être fais avoir de la sorte, je lui en veux, c'est dur d'être dans le même lycée qu'elle, même aujourd'hui. Je voulais te dire aussi que si tu veux parler toi aussi, je suis là.

-J'ai pas trop envie de parler de moi en ce moment, mais merci d'être là si j'ai besoin, surtout que je n'ai personne à qui parler à part Carlisle et Esmée.

Apres cette brève conversation, chacun repris ce qu'il faisait avant, c'est à dire lire pour moi et travailler pour Edward. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de remarquer mais il était très beau quand il se concentrait, il était assis sur un fauteuil et le soleil se reflétait dans ses cheveux. Avec son air concentré, il était magnifique. Edward était grand, fin et légèrement musclé, tout chez lui était perfection. Pendant que je le regardais, il leva la tête et me sourit, gênée je retournais dans l'histoire de mon livre. On resta comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée rentre. Elle nous trouva tout les deux dans la bibliothèque.

-Bonjour les enfants, vous avez passé une bonne journée ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé Bella ?

-Bonjour maman

-Bonjour Esmée, non j'ai lu tout la journée.

-Bien, je vais préparer le repars, tu ne sors pas ce soir Edward ?

-Non je ne pense pas, j'avais envie de manger avec vous ce soir, répondit Edward.

-Le repas sera donc à 8h.

Le repas se passa dans le calme, tout le monde raconta comment c'était passé sa journée. Et après le repas, je montais dans ma chambre car j'étais légèrement fatigué et je voulais que la famille Cullen reste entre elle. J'avais l'impression qu'Edward n'avait pas diner avec ses parents depuis longtemps. Le week-end se passa à peu près comme la semaine, je me préparais mentalement à retourner au lycée. J'étais légèrement stressée, je ne connaissais personne là-bas à part Edward mais je ne voulais pas m'incruster dans sa bande d'amis comme ça, même si je commençais à bien m'entendre avec lui. J'avais beaucoup parlé avec lui sur le lycée, il m'avait dit que l'on serrait dans la même classe pour certain cours, notamment les sciences et le sport, qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète du lycée car il n'était pas très grand. Que tout le monde allait me regarder au début mais que dans deux-trois jours, ils m'auraient déjà oublié, que je ferais partie du décor. On en avait profité pour aussi parler de nos gouts littéraire, cinématographique…

Lundi était arrivée, je m'étais réveillée plus tôt à cause du stress, je m'étais préparée et j'attendais qu'Edward finisse, car c'était lui qui allait nous amener au lycée dans sa belle Volvo.

-Tu es prête Bella ?

-Oui, je n'attend que toi, comme quoi ce n'est pas les filles qui mettent le plus de temps pour ce préparer, lui dis-je en rigolant.

-Haha tu as beaucoup d'humour dit donc, aller monte dans la voiture, me dit-il. Il faut que tu saches quelque chose, depuis que je suis sorti avec cette fille, qui s'appelle d'ailleurs Tanya, on va dire que mes amis et moi ne sommes pas très bien vus. Enfin tu verras par toi même, je voulais juste te dire que si tu veux être acceptée du ne devrais pas rester avec nous, mais si cela ne te dérange pas d'être mise à l'écart, bienvenue dans notre groupe. J'ai parlé de toi à mes amis, ils veulent te rencontré, enfin surtout Alice, qui pense que vous allées être super proche, je pense moi aussi que vous allées bien vous entendre, on ne peut que l'aimer.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte mais dès qu'il avait finit de parler on était arriver au lycée. Le lycée consistait a un bâtiment de moyenne taille qui devait accueillir les classes, un autre bâtiment qui devait être le stade et d'un parking pour que les élèves puissent se garer et c'est qu'on fit, Edward se gara assez loin de l'entrée. Tout les élèves regardaient vers la voiture d'Edward, je ne savais pas si c'était lui qu'on regardait ou encore moi.

- c'est partit pour une nouvelle semaine, dit Edward. Puis il sortit de la voiture et je le suivis.

Il se dirigeait vers un groupe de personne assez à l'écart des autres élèves vers la gauche de l'entrée du lycée. Moi je me dirigeais vers les escaliers qui menait vers l'entrée, Edward m'avait dit d'aller au secrétariat quand on arriverait au lycée pour que je puisse récupérer mon emploi du temps, et les livres des cours… Beaucoup d'élèves me regardaient. Je passais devant un groupe de personnes composer autant de filles que de garçons, il me semblait que le conversation tournait autour d'Edward et moi. J'avais perçu les mots « une autre débile » et plein d'autres qualificatifs aussi sympathiques, je présumais que c'était le groupe de cette Tanya.

Apres être passée au secrétariat, j'avais ma première heure de cours qui était anglais. Je du me présenter devant tout la classe et je présumais que cela être la même chose pour tout mes autres cours, et je n'avais pas tort, après l'anglais j'avais eu math et j'avais du encore une fois me présenter devant la classe, ensuite le professeur me plaça à coté d'une fille qui avait l'air timide, quand je vins m'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle me dit juste bonjour et retourna au cours. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du cours qu'elle se présenta et se proposa de m'accompagner dans ma salle suivante, Angela, ma voisine, était vraiment très gentille, elle m'en apprit un peu plus sur les gens du lycée et leurs rôles, elle m'apprit aussi qu'Edward et sa bande étaient souvent moqués. Et cela fut ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la matinée. Quelqu'un m'accompagna dans la cafétéria qui était situé dans un autre bâtiment que je n'avais pas pu voir du parking. Ce n'est qu'après avoir pris mon plateau repas que je me demandais avec qui j'allais manger. Je ne connaissais personne à part Edward, je me dirigeais donc vers sa table, plusieurs regards d'élèves me suivaient pour savoir ou j'allais manger, cela allait déterminer avec qui j'allais passer le reste de cette année. J'avais donc décidé de rester avec eux si ils voulaient bien m'accepter. Arriver près de leur table, tous me regardaient et certain me souriaient.

-Est ce que je peux manger avec vous ? Leur demandais-je.

-Bien sur Bella. Me répondit Edward. Je te présente Alice et son copain Jasper, ainsi Rosalie et son copain Emmett.

-Enchanté tout le monde, j'espère que cela ne vos dérange pas si je mange avec vous ?

-Non au contraire on est ravie que tu viennes avec nous. Me dit la dénommer Alice. Je sens que nous allons être de grande amie.

-Au faite nous allons à la Push ce soir voir quelques amis, ca te dirait de venir ? Me demanda Emmett.

-Oh oui, dit oui Bella. Me supplia Alice.

-Oui je veux bien, si Edward y va car je n'ai pas de voiture et puis si Esmée et Carlisle sont d'accords.

-Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème, je suis content que tu viennes, tu vas voir ils sont sympas.

Tout le reste de la journée passa normalement, il y avait juste une fille qui m'avait bousculé dans les couloirs, j'avais appris que c'était elle l'ancienne petite amie d'Edward, Tanya. Le soir même Carlisle et Esmée avait accepté que j'aille avec les amis d'Edward et lui même à la Push et je m'était bien amusée les Quilieutes étaient des personnes vraiment extraordinaire, ils étaient drôles et ils racontaient plein de d'histoires sur les origines de leur tribu. Ils avaient préparé un feu et on avait pu faire griller des marshmallows. On n'était pas rentré trop tard ce soir là car nous avions cours le lendemain. Cette sortie nous avait rapproché Edward et moi, je me sentais plus proche de lui, on rigolait beaucoup ensemble. Si bien que je ne vu pas la fin de la semaine arrivée car j'était qu'avec Edward et ses amis qui était maintenant les miens. Plusieurs semaines se passèrent dans ce genre là. Je connaissais mieux les amis d'Edward, ils étaient vraiment cool, et comme Alice l'avait prédis nous étions vraiment proche, elle me faisait beaucoup rire, et elle me m'était de bonne humeur. J'avais pu aussi remarquer que Tanya était une vrai garce, depuis que je trainais avec la bande, elle m'avait prise pour cible alors que je ne lui avait rien fait, elle me faisait vraiment pitié elle et sa troupe de dégénéré, ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient ce n'était pas nous les fous.

Après quatre semaines de passées, les parents d'Edward étaient partis pour un week-end en amoureux, ils nous avaient donc laissé la maison pour tout les deux. Ils nous avaient dit que l'on pouvait inviter nous amis, mais ne voulaient pas que l'on invite plus de personne. On avait donc prévenu nos amis pour qu'ils viennent à la maison ce week-end et ils allaient même resté dormir. Nous étions donc, Edward et moi, allés faire quelques courses pour le soir et loué des films de tout genre pour que l'on puisse tous choisir un film qui nous plairait. On avait convenu avec les autres qu'ils viennent à partir de 19 heures. Pendant ce temps là, on avait préparé le salon et nous avions bavardé en attendant leurs arrivés. Peu de temps après que l'on ai finit de tout préparer, ils arrivèrent. On s'installa dans le salon, et on lança un premier film que les garçons avaient choisi, si je me référais au nom de ce film, c'était plutôt un thriller, nous étions pas trop emballer au début, nous les filles. Mais au final nous étions tous absorbés par ce magnifique film. Nous pûmes donc mettre après une comédie romantique, où les garçons n'arrêtaient pas de critiquer les paroles. Pendant cette soirée cinéma, Edward et moi étions a coté et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui lancer des regards, je ne faisais que le détailler, en même temps il est vraiment irrésistible dans le noir juste éclairer par l'écran, je remarquais que lui aussi me regardait et à chaque fois que je le prenais en flagrant délit il tournait la tête et je pouvais voir apparaître des rougeurs sur ses joues. Apres les deux films, on parla un peu du lycée, mais Edward et moi on voyait bien que les couples voulaient se retrouver ensemble alors nous décidâmes d'aller tous nous coucher, sauf Edward et moi qui nous étions proposés à mettre au lave-vaisselle nos couverts. Ce soir là j'avais sentit une réelle complicité entre nous, j'aimais beaucoup Edward, je pensais même que je devenais amoureuse de lui, mais je ne savais pas si cela était réciproque, je savais ce qu'il avait vécu avec Tanya et je savais aussi qu'il avait du mal à faire confiance aux gens. Alors même si nous nous étions rapproché, il n'avait pas une totale confiance en moi. Alice me disait le contraire, elle disait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre nous, qu'il semblait changer en ma présence, qu'il semblait plus ouvert avec moi. Apres avoir finit de tout ranger nous montâmes à l'étage pour aller nous coucher et il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre, il me plaqua doucement sur la porte et avança prudemment sa tête de la mienne, nos yeux se croisèrent et je rougis, c'était la première fois pour moi d'être aussi proche d'un garçon. Sa bouche se posa sur la mienne, c'étais doux, cela ne dura que quelques secondes, je ne m'aperçu pas tout de suite que ses lèvres n'étaient plus sur les miennes tellement ce baiser était remplis d'émotion. Je gardais encore un peu les yeux fermés pour pouvoir profiter de l'instant et quand je les ouvris Edward me regarda avec des yeux brillant, je lui souris.

-Bonne nuit ma Bella, murmura-t-il en allant dans sa chambre.

Je mis du temps à reprendre mes esprits et rentrait dans ma chambre. Cet instant avait répondu à mes questions mais maintenant je m'en posais d'autres. Qu'est que représentait ce baiser pour Edward ? Est qu'il était sérieux ? Tant de questions trottaient dans ma tête, je décidais pour cela d'aller me coucher. Et cette nuit là je fis un très beau rêve. Le lendemain, quand je me levais j'avais le sourire au lèvres, jamais je n'avais aussi bien dormi. Je descendis pour aller rejoindre les autres que j'entendais du premier étage, pour pouvoir petit déjeuner. Je trouvais dans la cuisine Alice et jasper ainsi qu'Emmett, les autres devaient encore dormir. Je me servis de quoi petit déjeuner, et pris des crêpes que Alice avait eu le temps de préparer. Je doutais du moment où Edward viendrait nous rejoindre, je ne savais pas comment aller se passer nos retrouvailles. J'étais concentrée à manger quand j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier, je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas Rosalie qui marchait aussi lourdement, j'avais reconnu les pas d'Edward lorsqu'il se réveillait le matin. Il entra dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers les crêpes d'Alice, il ne m'avait pas encore remarqué. Quand il se retourna pour s'asseoir, il s'assit à de moi, se tourna, et se pencha lentement vers moi pour que finalement ses lèvres se retrouvent sur les miennes. Je ne savais plus ou me mettre, je devais être toute rouge. J'entendis le rire d'Alice et d'Emmett, et lorsque je me tournais je vis le sourire de Jasper. C'est ce moment là que choisit Rosalie pour faire son entrée, elle avait l'air perdu à cause de tout ces rires, elle demanda donc une explication que Alice lui fournit :

-Edward et Bella sont ensembles.

C'est comme cela que notre histoire commença, on avait finit l'année ensemble et on avait été accepté dans la même université. J'étais vraiment heureuse de l'avoir rencontré, c'était l'homme de ma vie. J'aurais tant aimé que mes parents puisse le connaître.

* * *

j'espere que cela vous a plu, n'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires.

A bientôt!


End file.
